I only have eyes for you
by EvilSmirk6
Summary: Rory and Jess. Famous TV show couples now played by RJ. AU lit.


**I only have eyes for you**

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine.

**Summary:** Rory and Jess. Together in classic scenes of your favorite movies or televisions shows… AU lit.

**A/N:** I made some changes in this chapter. So I am posting it again. Hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome.

* * *

So I had this idea, don't know if it's going to be good. But I thought it would be a fun story to work on. The first chapter is Rory and Jess in the roll of Buffy and Angel in the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All the chapters won't be long, there just short impressions. If you have any suggestion for a movie or a show, tell me. Let me know what you think… Also in the story will be songlyrics. The song for this chapter was: **The Flamingos - I only have eyes for you. **Thanks to my BETA, **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3.****

* * *

**

**Scene 01**

_**My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you**_

It was a cold, winter morning. I walked around. I had my black leather jacket on. I zipped the color up. I felt the cold wind burn through my bones. When I am walking around here, I come to my senses, I clear my mind.

Living with a conscience is hard. You have to live with yourself. You have to live with yourself and the things you have done. A conscience is your biggest curse. If you are a bad person, if you have done bad things, the problem with your conscience is than that you _care._

Have you ever killed a man? I did. And believe me; it's not as easy as it looks. When you hate a person that bad, a murder is easy to commit. You can offer an ugly death to everyone you meet and do that with a song in your heart, but your biggest punishment is your soul, your conscience. When you have no soul, you don't remorse. It's the easiest way to live. But you have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done…. _and to care._

_**Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you**_

* * *

When I first came to the crazy town called 'Stars Hollow' I knew I had to be here. Where I come from you have to have a natural intelligence or a lot of money. If not, you become like me. But when I arrived here, I knew it was different. I was called here. I was called here to meet or protect someone.

When I walked through this town, I walked towards a school. I felt drawn to it. I walked closer and closer. I leaned against a tree, shielding me from the sun and into the shadow of the tree. I saw a girl standing in the middle of the school stairs in front of the school. She had this natural brownish hair, with these bright blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were so sparkling and filled with glistering. From that moment I knew that she was mine to protect. What I didn't know at that moment was that I would fall in love with this exact same girl.

_**The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
I only have eyes for you**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I don't know if we're in a garden**__**  
**__**Or on a crowded avenue**_

And so it began. I was her protector. I lived for her. I am 27 years old; she is a high school girl at the age of 18. I knew we couldn't work. But still we were both too blind to see it. We were so desperate to make it work. At the cost of all risk, we wanted each other. It's that love being far apart and to still have the strength to go on. When she first found out what I did, about my kill, we dealt with it, without thinking about the consequences. But we all know that we have to wake-up someday and look in the mirror and we have to try to see the truth.

_**You are here and so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all dissappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you **_

* * *

The truth for us was that we weren't meant to be. Love wasn't enough for this relationship. We loved each other so much that it hurt. We hurt each other, we forgave each other. _You don't care anymore, is that it? _No, that's not it. _It doesn't matter what I feel!_ It really doesn't matter anymore, it's for the best._Then tell me you don't love me..._


End file.
